Edd
Edd known as Double D is the main protagonist of the anime crossover series Eds + Vampires. He is a former dhampir now full vampire who moved to Japan along with his friends Ed and Eddy. He is the descendent of Count Vlad the Impaler Dracula. Personality And Abilities His personality is similar to that of Lelouch Vi Britannia of Code Geass, he is a highly intelligent individual who has a calm sophisticated and arrogant due to his aristocratic upbringing and his chrisma and beliefs in justice gain him the trust of the students and teachers. though despite this, he is a typical brave and heroic person who willingly risk his life for the people he truly cares about and loves the most. he is extremely loyal and friendly to many people in his school notably Ed, Eddy, Tsukune and his childhood friend Moka. He is the smartest student in Youkai Academy Excelling in most of his classes and always receives perfect scores. but his favourite subjects are science and maths. He enjoys seeking out challenges, often playing chess. He is a very kind hearted person who loves his friends serving as a brotherly figure to Yukari and Ed and is the most caring out of the gang.Though despite being nervous around girls, he is one of the most handsome students of Youkai Academy with Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore and any other girl pursuing his affections. He became more confident than before and often takes charge or act as the leader of the gang. He also has a very strong sense of responsibility and is very overprotective of the ones he cares about usually getting upset when he is unable to help someone. He is a very strong vampire who has enchanced abilities such as strength, stanima and agility, who is very powerful against any foe such as human or monster. He can shapeshift into wolf and bat. He appears to be a good swordsman being able to master his ancestors prized sword the Yamato and can tap in to its true demonic power. He is can transform into a lycanthrope but not in front of the full moon but the solar eclipse which can unlock his true power. He is also a master of dark magic, his magic powers is about the same as his ancestors but much more developed. He can also teleport and manipulate through time and space and can create realities through his mind if he's under emotional stress. These traits makes one of the strongest vampires in the providence alongside Issa, Moka and Alucard. But he lacks some of the traits of traditional vampires, being immune to sunlight and garlic, holy water is uneffective to him and he uses sustence instead of feeding on humans. but his most incredible strength is his care for his friends of how much he loved and adore them. His true power will manifest through hatred if his friends are in hurt or in danger. Despite his darker side, he is a funny main character doing comedic things and often challenge Ed or Tsukune to food challenges which Double D always wins. He is a righteous person and will never stopped believing and caring about his friends. Relationships Edd and Ed- Edd and Ed are Good friends, as in matter in fact they have a strong friendship with Edd acting as a father figure to Ed and Ed acting as his personal assissant. Edd and Eddy- though they are friends, Edd seems to have a mix opinion of Eddy, what he hates about him is his arrogance, incompetence, selfishness, greediness, cowardice and perverted nature, other than that he sees eddy as a friend. Eddy is kind to Edd's outter self but greatly fears and hates his inner self. Edd and Tsukune-Edd and Tsukune are best friends and they share a strong friendship. The only thing that Tsukune dislikes about Edd is his sarcastic mouth. Tsukune cares about Edd very much and he didn't like how Double D was bullied and avoided violence.Fortunately, thanks to Tsukune and the others, Double D eventually decides to fight for himself. Because of Double D's intelligence, Tsukune usually comes to Edd for advice.They friendship is so strong that they refer to themselves as brothers. Edd and Moka- Edd and Moka are childhood friends, they met each other when mokas father hosted a party to celebrate Kokoa's Birth. They have a lot in common, Outter Moka adores Edd, while Inner Moka doesn't. Edd used to have a crush on her, but upon learning she liked Tsukune, he was slightly heartbroken, but quickly accepted. When Moka learned that Double D still refuses to fight, she along with other characters thinks of his pacifist nature as stubborn and decides to train hi due to the fact of him getting bullied and hurt. After Edd has gained the will to fight Inner Moka and Tsukune decides to train him. Edd sees Moka as a sister figure and is at his most dangerous when shes hurt or in danger. Edd and Kurumu- While Edd and Kurumu became fast friends, Kurumu had a crush on him when she first saw him not because of his looks but because of his kindness. Double D was nervous around Kurumu because of her larger breast. A running gag is that when Kurumu meets Edd she would often hug him with her larger breasts with Edd getting uncomfortable. Edd and Yukari- At first, Yukari hates Double D due to Edd being the smartest student at school and being smarter than her, she was jealous of how much respect the teachers give to Edd even referring him as the teachers pet. But after Edd saves her from a prejudice minotaur, she eventually changes her attitude towards him once she saw his great intelligence and eventually became attracted to him. Edd acts as an older brother/father figure to Yukari and can be over protective of her Edd and Mizore- Before getting into a relationship Edd was creeped out by Mizore due to her stalking behaviour which seemed to disturbed Double D, Mizore had a huge crush on him, even referring to him as cutie. But later Double D tented to stutter around mizore more than any other girl. In fact, sometimes Double D couldn't get a full sentence outta her. After Moka helps him with his girl problem, Edd confesses his feelings to Mizore, she decides to accept him. Edd and Ruby- Like many other girls, Ruby had a crush on Ed, but hated his obsession with rules. Edd and Gin- Double D and Gin doesn't really get along due to the fact that Edd sees Gin as nothing but a pervert with Gin referring to him as a neat freak. though they are school rivals, Edd does show Gin some respect with Gin returning the settlement, so they might have a friendly rivalry. Edd and Issa-Issa moka's father wants who tries to convince Edd to join his cult and rule the world alongside him, but he immediately refuses which makes him his arch enemy. Edd and Zero-Zero is an identity assumed by Edd Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Lycanthrope